Cloud computing is the use of computing resources available in a remote location and accessible over a network (e.g., the Internet). Cloud services may be a function, task, or accommodation provided by the cloud computing resources to users of those cloud computing resources. Example cloud services may include email (e.g., an Internet Message Access Protocol (IMAP) service), storage, communications, workflow management, customer relationship management (CRM), or the like.